coutinuation of nine tailed fox grimm
by xenofox god
Summary: this rwby fox grimm and i am the actual arthor and i forgot my pass word and was unable to finish is but now im back. also i had combind the chapters so i that why they will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

ruby rose was scared for her life her so called, teammates had betrayed her. 'we were supposed to be a team..'she thought 'so why..why did they leave me?' she asked her self currently ruby was in the middle of the emerald forest. and also strangely enough none of the grimms that resided in the forest has come out to attack her. as she ran ruby began to go through her memory, ruby and her team went to a resort as thanks for their work on the day of the breach, then they were called back by professor ozpin who gave her team an assignment: help the police identify a scythe wielding killer.

and at the scene ruby deduced that the killer was being a copycat, and it was her they were mimicking so when asked ruby, gave her weapon to professer goodwitch who then placed it in a locker in her office. then a few days later the cops came to arrest ruby but with Ruby having been able to look up on the regulations for arresting a student of a Huntsmen academy and saw that they were not doing the proper regulations, she ran to find a teacher or her teammates when she found her teammates, she ran towards them only to stop short when they turned and left. ruby then realized why her team and her friends who had been avoiding her for the past week, they didn't trust her, they didn't believe that she was innocent. then team cfvy tried to calm her down but Ruby once again ran only this time into the emerald forest, and now ruby started to slow down after having to use her semblance to get far away from beacon academy. ruby found a River tired and sore from the run, ruby collapsed near the egde of the river and she began to black out from exhaustion. soon she opened her eyes and found herself in a sewer, she rose an imaginary eyebrow at this since she, was sure that she passed out near a river bed.

"she then heard a growl from behind her, ruby turned around and saw a huge gate with a big piece of paper with the word seal on it, curious about what is behind the gate ruby moved closer to it, only to have huge claws come out from the shadows of the gate, "gaaa" ruby screamed and to her surprise a voice started laughing... at her! ruby pouted cutly until a hug red eye started looking at her from behind the gate. " Well that was funny. and in more ways than one. " the voice said as the shadows faded to show ruby a nine tailed grimm fox. ruby noted that the beast was in a cage and that it sounded like a male and assumed that it is indeed a male."of course I'm a male kit. what do I look and sound like a female to you? " the grimm asked her and startling her in the process. "how did.." " I know what you are thinking of. kit we are in your mind what do you think. also before you ask me how and why I'm here, know that I was sealed inside of you like was in your mother." he said to her " what..you were inside of mom? " she asked him.

" Yes I had been with since birth, you as well kit only unlike you your mother had to earn my respect and, when she did I gave some of my power to help her in battle." he said to her " alright how am I different from my mom and what did I do to not have to earn your respect? " she asked him " Well for one your mind is like that of a fox, crafty and dangerous when need be." he said to her "and that is enough to earn my respect and loyalty." ruby looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him and he looked at her with an indifferent. but Ruby can see the amusement in his eyes, "kit you might as well wake up now, grimms are approaching our location. and don't worry about a weapon, I already dealt with that problem for you as well a few other things that you might either enjoy or hate me for." the fox said as she woke up and saw a scythe with the symbol of two nine tailed grimm foxes.  
ruby picked it up and began to feel the power, coursing through it and she smiled lovingly at the scythe. " Let's dance. " she said to no one.

Yang Xiao Long wasn't feeling well as she shouldn't, earlier this afternoon her and her teammates Weiss Schnee and blake belladonna. were called up to professer ozpins office and their they saw the headmaster in a barely control fit of rage, if the tower which his office is located at glowing menacingly green was any indication. he asked her and her teammates about why they turned away from ruby when she was running from the cops, who were not following regulations needless to say their response was not one ozpin wanted to hear, but then yang remembered when ozpins computer beeped indicating that it had found ruby.

* Flashback *

yang watched as ozpin clicked on a few things, and yang saw her little sister on the ground near a river and...she wasn't moving "RUBY!" Yang yelled but then she saw a blackish aura began to cover ruby and then take on the shape of a fox with nine tails, eight of the tails disappeared from the shape along with the body leaving only one tail, and a set of fox ears on Ruby's body. then to everyone's surprise a scythe appeared next to Ruby as she wakes up and looks at the scythe, and she picked it up and even though her back was turned they could tell that she was smiling at the weapon. "Let's dance. " she said to no one, then three alpha Beowolves appeared and charged at her, only to ruby disappear in a vortex of...black decaying rose petals. "oh no...ruby." yang said since she recognized the petals "What's wrong yang? ruby killed the Beowolves and did it without a scratch." blake said. "it's not that blake, it's just that...when ruby for first time with our uncle's help tried, to master her reaper state. during the training something went wrong." she told them " what happened yang?" Weiss asked her "her inner grimm reaper happened, when she first accessed it the blood lust, was to much even for the older students back at Signal. almost every one nearly died and just from the blood lust, then our uncle knocked her out took her home dismissing class, I followed him and stayed with rubes until she had woken up, and when she did she came out of a nightmare. she kept saying that she was in a sewer and she saw a nine tailed grimm fox looking at her, from behind a huge gate with a big piece of paper on it saying seal. and the worse part is that every night she would have that nightmare, one time the nightmare went to far and she went into her grimm reaper state, and began to destroy everything in sight... if it wasn't for dad and uncle qrow we would have been homeless also not to mention that her grimm reaper state made her look more like a fox then human." yang said to them shocking them as they watched ruby take on a Goliath like it is nothing.

"ruby what've you become my dear little sister?" she asked as she blacked out.

* End Flashback *

Afterwards yang came woke up and was told that her own aura was now unusable until she accept that what she did was stupid on her part. when she asked ozpin if her and the other members of team rwby could go look for the person who framed her little sister. he said that they would have to do it without any help from an huntsman.

[scene change ]

ruby rose walked through a forest that was far from beacon academy, as her new features began sway (tail) and twich (ears), as she walked her, cloths that use to fit so loosely now clung tightly to her body showing her well developed body her breasts, which were a c-cup were now a b-cup she walked on as leaves began to fall around her. "red like roses fill my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest." she sang as she came up a cliff and directly below it was a white camp as big as two small boats. " I hope that they will provide you a challenge. Ruby my favorite host." Her inner grimm said "shut up fox you are ruining the mood." She said making the fox raise a imaginary eyebrow.

ruby rose was currently sitting down on a rock staring at a, currently burning white fang camp with her scythe laying beside. the fools tried to kill her but failed due to the fact that, her demon had futher her reaction time she now was nearing the same level as her own mother. at least that was what the fox said she blinked will quick then closed her eye's, entering her mindscape which changed from a sewer to a small cave in a forest. she looked and saw her tenet sitting down in a chair while in human form, reading a book with a red cover and he was also giggling madly.

"you know you never did told me your name." ruby said to him.

" You never asked." he stated not looking up from the book. ruby sighed after the fight with the white fang, her demon asked her to change the way the mindscape looked he had been far more cooperative "any way the names Madera. "

"okay then see yeah later manda." ruby said as she left.

"IT'S MADERA NOT MANDA!" he roared at her but had a smile on his face he looked down at his feet and, took notice of the ankle bracelet that is in fact the seal and smiled as he noticed that it was getting weaker with each passing moment.

' fools the lot of them soon I will be free to grace remnant once again, with my presence and take back my throne from my little sister. ahahahahah!' he thought with a large smile as his eyes glowed menacingly red along with the tips of his tails which were also red.

[scene change ]

yang and the others along with a sober qrow. (author note : may God help the poor sap who framed his little niece and student.)stood outside of a bar it had been two weeks and theirs no sign of ruby anywhere. she began to lose hope of seeing her little sister who deep down saw, her like a mother...a destructive, sexy mother (had to add that) as the group walked by a shop selling tvs, the news came on.

" _this is just in. A few days ago what appeared to be the remains of a white fang camp, just discovered by a group of hickers who noticed a plume of smoke coming from the camp..."_ the group stopped and listened to the news curious about the attack. _" it appears that whatever attacked them it wasn't a grimm as, evidence of that a scythe wielder was present at the scene. But we cannot confirm that it was a scythe wielder, but... hold on people one of news choppers is currently sending us, a video of some sort of ritual for hold on are those fox grimm?"_ the news woman said as the video came up showing legions upon legions of fox like grimms some either standing on two legs or on all fours.

But what was the most shocking was that a sixteen year old girl was sleeping without a care for the world, "is that..ruby?" Weiss asked her friends and Yang's uncle while said brawnwen looked at ruby with yang as they looked at her one of the foxes strode up causing then to tense, but then calmed when to fox merly licked her face causing ruby to wake up and her hood to fall. They all saw the fox ears before but not her eye's which were still silver but had a slit pupil. And then they all saw two fox tails swaying in the air as Ruby got up and stretched.

" _I don't know what I am seeing, but that is amazing the grimm aren't attacking her...we have received word that the girl is...are you sure that this is right John? Alright we have confirmed that the girl is ruby rose a young girl who was framed for unknown reasons. Wait a second WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER AURA?!"_ she screamed as they all saw a black aura cover ruby then took form of a fox head as it shot away from her, causing ruby to scream loudly enough for the microphone to pick it up. Then ruby fell to the ground as the aura then grew till it was rubys hight and they watched fox with ten tails appear and picked up ruby and started to run with her on it's back with the other grimm foxes following it.

Madera the strongest of the grimms and by technicalities leader of the, grimm had just been able to leave the seal that in his host sadly though, he can not stay outside for too long only twenty minutes is the limitate for him. Though he looked back at his tails and he was surprised to see one more than the usual nine he shrugged it off as Ruby, layed on a patch of leaves sleeping in a cave that one of the fox type grimms prepared for her per order from madera. the fox then left the cave in order to let someone know that he was almost back coming for his throne.

" Salem I know you can here me know this. I am coming for my throne and nothing will stop me! Not your plan with the maidens or the artifacts, or with your supposed immortal dragons. I WILL WIN! I WILL BE TRIUMPHANT! I BRING YOU WAR! " Madera roared as he unleashed a huge amount of aura and blood lust. This in turn caused the other fox grimms around the world of Remnant to, roar out a battle cry as the sky's began to darken around their leaders location.

[Scene change ]

It was late at night when Yang woke up to feeling a crushing pressure, coming from seemingly everywhere her to other teammates also woke up from the pressure so did everyone else in the school. Yang then noticed a bright silvery glow coming from rubys bed she quickly got up and, grabbed whatever was causing the glow and saw rubys silver cross that she kept, on her at all times since it was from her mother before see died. The cross glowed sliver then went to a reddish-yellow color.

[Scene change ]

On a continent where it is always night a woman dressed in black looked out at the direction of the endless soul crushing aura, she wasn't a fool she knows who's aura it was since she helped seal him away.

" Salem I know you can here me know this. I am coming for my throne and nothing will stop me! Not your plan with the maidens or the artifacts, or with your supposed immortal dragons. I WILL WIN! I WILL BE TRIUMPHANT! I BRING YOU WAR! " she heard her older brother's words and began to worry. He in every aspect of nature, was a force to not be taken lightly especially since it took her, the wizard (when he was alive), the maidens, and her other siblings to seal him away. But not before he manage to kill the rest of their siblings, the wizard (after bitch slapping him into a tree as he was being sealed away), he in realization left the world with no defense, the maidens were scattered throughout renment ozpin was currently in a secret war with her. All in all he even though partly out of his seal, (which she still can't believe that she forgot was under the silver eyed warrior's watch) he might win their little 'game' but she knew that she will have to trad carfully.

[Chorus ]

Thus saith the Lord oum:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the world of remnant …

I send a war cry and grimms  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith oum.

Grimm ranging from beowolves to the grimm dragons, began to gather at their Queens location, while others also gathered neared their king.

[Salem ]  
"Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted…"

Memories of a smiling older brother with a younger salem, began to flash through her head. Memories of them playing, swimming, training, and creating their own grimms.

[Chorus]  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down.

Two spectral figures stood staring at each other one with lighting blazing, all aound it's feminine features while the male counterpart had black flames around it.

[Salem]  
"And even now I wish that oum had chose another  
Serving's your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted…"

Salem began to feel her Creations fighting her brother's, and...losing to his creations salem could only stand back and watch as the fighting unfolds.

[Chorus]  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On every field, on every grimm.

A few newly created nevermores that could now let loose a bigger verity of feather's. Some even turned in to Ice that can never melt.

[salem ]  
"This is my home  
All this pain and death  
How it tortures me inside  
All the grimms who suffer  
From your darkness and pride…"

Images of younger more weaker grimm began to go through salem as she sits on her throne. Weaken beyond measure her hands were trambling. She couldn't stand up even if it were to run.

[Chorus]  
I send the grimm locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On every leaf, on every stalk  
Until there's nothing left of our war  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith oum!

Bug type of grimms began to attack other bug grimms, same can be said all throughout renment.

[Madera]  
"You who I called sister  
Why must you call down another blow?"

Madera watched as his Grimm banded together fighting his sisters grimm. With victory after victory he began to smile.

[Chorus]  
I send my scourge, I send my sword.

Said smile faded when his forces began to be push back by salems grimms.

[Salem ]  
"Let our war go"

On news forcast's grimms are being shown attacking each other and villages as well.

[Salem and Chorus]  
Thus saith oum.

Salem looked out her window as more and more of her grimms went out to combat her brother's.

[Madera ]  
"You who I called sister  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?"

Madera watched from the seal in ruby as she aided his forces.

[Chorus]  
I send the fire, I send the grimm…

[Madera ]  
"Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let our war go…"

Madera roared as many of his own began to fall.

[Chorus]  
Thus saith oum:

[Salem ]  
"Thus saith oum:"

[Madera ]  
"I will not…"

[Madera , salem, and Chorus]  
"Let our war.."

[All]  
"Go!"

[Scene change ]

Madera was checking out rubys aura reserves when he noticed that Ruby was gaining additional tails, and he instantly noticed that the power that was in her when he temporarily left the seal. Had unknowingly activated rubys silver eyed power and his power had unintentionally turned her, into a demonic grimm human hybrid thus turning her into a female nine tailed fox.

' _well that explains why she currently, have four tails and power. I may have to train her in how to use her newfound might.'_ he thought as he sensed something that entered his senses range. He gotten a lock on the being and to his surprise, it was Yang Xiao Long rubys half sister and she had her teammates with her as well as a man who was drinking coffee, he growled showing his teeth he would be damned if he allowed her to harm his ruby.

' _woah where did that come from? '_ he thought then shrugged it off as he ordered some of the nearby grimms to deal with her and her friends but told them to leave the, man alone but to keep an eye on him as he layed down and began to fall asleep in rubys mindscape. With said girl sleeping on his side with one of his tails being used as a blanket for her.

Yang Xiao Long is right now very very pissed off mood, when she and the others found rwby's cross glowing they emediately notified professer ozpin and goodwitch. And ozpin for the second time that they seen him, now had a worried look on his face. He thanked them and told yang to keep the, cross on her in the event that they see ruby. That was a week and a half ago now she along with her teammates and professer ozpin, were making their way to where ozpin said a report stated. that a hiker had seen ruby entering a cave, but her description was changed instead of her having one tail she had nine. When ozpin heard that he tighten his grip on his can, when they approached the area grimms ranging from young to alpha. Kept them from continuing any further soon they were forced to return to the village that they were staying at. Right now they were near the border from vale to vacuo, and to make things worse grimm all over the planet were fighting each other. And this started after that ten tailed fox grimm appeared coming out of rubys little body.

"WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T THOSE ASSHOLES, FUCKING BACK OFF AND LET ME FIND MY BABY SISTER?!" Yang yelled as her teammates tried to calm her down and get some sleep. It was 8:30 at night it was clear that she was mad at not only herself but at something else. She and her team never not even once found, the person responsible for tearing their team apart. Then after a few hours professer ozpin and Yang's uncle came, in the room and told them to get some sleep. When yang closed her eye's she could almost see, what looked like a spectral figure looking at her with glowing red eyes and a scythe.

"You...are...NEXT!" The figure yelled as he rushed toward her. Causing yang to scream loudly. She then opened her eyes and saw her teammates holding her down with her uncle looking at her.

" Yang what did you see?" He asked her.

" r..r...r...ruby's g...g...g..grimm reaper." She said as she then started balling her eye's out.

[Scene change ]

ruby rose was currently sitting down on a rock in the middle of a waterfall with her, tenet watching her incase she fell into the river. She also had her eye's closed but when she opened them, they were the same silver color only with a red fox-eye pupil in them. And her hair was darker and the red highlights were brighter. Madera noticed that the group from yesterday were nearing them.

" ruby it's time. Time to show them the power of a in training nine tailed fox grimm." He said to her which caused her to smile evilly.

" then by all means let's show them." She said with five black fox tails swaying behind her. And from the shadows fox like grimms appeared all around her. As she smiled evilly as well as chuckles. She jumped from where she was and landed next to Madera and placed one of her tails under his chin, which made him breathed in sharply she giggled at his reaction as she made her way to the intruders.

" she is going to be the death of me." He said as he watched her walk away with a sway of her hips. 'She is prett- ohh why am I saying that she's going to be my weapon not my mate?!' He screamed in his mind not believing that he is falling for his walking prison.

He disappeared from reality and back into the seal, as Ruby Summoned her new scythe that she named dark moon. Which Madera could see why it was on the night of a new moon that Ruby began to use the scythes full power. And that was no less then five weeks ago. And her semblance changed a little it still let's out speed but it slows down time even after she finishes using it.

Ruby looks at the scythe and saw that she will have to sharpin the blade of it. Then her senses went off she quickly rushed to a nearby shadow and blended into it and shadow traveled ( AN : you guys picture how it looks cause I got nothing.) small man made stone throne, and sat in it with the shadows covering it. Ruby then transformed into a fox the size of big dog and looked down as her former teammates entered the clearing that surrounded the waterfall. She decided to listen in before she could put some of the things she learned from madera to use.

(Meanwhile while with yang and the others.)

" where is she?" Yang heard Weiss asked.

" she's around here somewhere weiss. Her scent hasn't left the clearing." Blake said as she put her faunas side to use.

"Do you think professer ozpin and uncle, qrow will be alright fighting those grimm? cause they did look older than the other's." Yang said worried for her uncle and headmaster.

" Yes don't worry yang I'm sure that they are fine." Blake said to her.

(With ruby )

'Hmm should I toy with them or just down right raise their hopes then brake them? Oh so many choices but I don't know what to choose.' Ruby thought evilly while Madera sweatdropped at her moment of insanity or at least something to that degree. When she was done thinking about her plan she disappeared from her spot and reappeared in another clearing and made a ball of red aura.

" go. bring the visitors. I have a few words to 'say' to them." She told the orb as it flew to her former team."hehehehahahaha!"

Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company was currently resting in the infirmary at beacon academy. She and her team had been looking for ruby in the woods between the vacuo desert and emerald forest, when suddenly they were attacked by grimm both Qrow who was both rubys and Yang's uncle came with them as well as ozpin after informing them about rubys cross glowing reddish-yellow, told them to continue on while they deal with the grimm so they did they continued on till they came to a Clearing with waterfall.

* Flashback *

They searched the entire clearing only to find nothing even when Blakes faunas heritage, kept saying that she had been there and still was. But where could she be hiding and why hid from them, they then figured that it was probably due to the fox minipulating her and forcing her do its bedding. ( AN : is that the right word?) Then a red orb came out of nowhere and floated out in front of them. The orb soon turned into a hand and made a ' follow me' gesture at them and floated away from them. They did thinking that it will take them to ruby ( AN : oh how right they are.) What they weren't thinking about is the fact of ruby might not be the same as before. ( AN : ruby is so going to beat the absolute fucking hell out of them.) When they got to a clearing wide enough to let a grimm nest or two to be built, they noticed that a red furred fox with...silver eye's.

" r...r...ruby? " Yang asked as fox then growled at them as it sank into the shadows behind it with its eye's glowing menacingly silver and disappear only to have one ruby rose to walk out of the shadows. Ruby looked different from what they thought she would look like, she long ago gotten rid of the school clothes that she had when she ran. Now she had a black shirt that hugged her body showing her well developed body her breasts were now the same size as Yang's, and she wore a set of blackish red pants, military combat boots and she also still wears the same cloak which miraclessly stayed clean but was teared at the bottom.

" Well, well if it isn't my... old _teammates_ the same ones who left me to the cops who weren't following regulations! " Ruby said / yelled at them as five fox tails appeared lashing out and hitting the tree's around her causing them to shatter like glass.

" ruby I know that you-" Whatever yang was going to say she wasn't able to due to ruby suddenly appearing in front of her and then kicked her in the side and sending her flying across the clearing when she tried to right herself in the air ruby, was by her side once again and she knee her in the back sending her above the tree line and up into the clouds. Yang knew that unless someone caught her she would die from the impact. Luckily with the aid of Weiss's glyphs blake was able to catch yang in time, while Weiss hold off ruby with myrtenaster.

" you okay yang? " blake asked worried about her partner who had narrowly avoid death. But before yang could respond to the question Weiss flew by them in a white blur, crashing into ten trees and was embedded in the eleventh tree. Weiss looked up at her former leader and saw that she had her weapon in her hands.

" as I suspected... **nothing more but a spoiled..little...girl**." ruby said as her voice began to sound deeper and more demonic. Ruby then dropped myrtenaster and slammed her foot on it causing it to shatter in multiple pieces. That's when Weiss blacked out.

* End Flashback *

Afterwards she woken up in Beacon academy having her injuries tended to by the nurse who she asked what had happened, to her teammates and the nurse mierly pointed to the other side of her. Weiss looked over and saw her other teammates yang had a full body cast since her aura was still being unreliable, she had both of her arms broken and EVERY single one of her ribs were broken her legs were also broken. Blake had cast on her left leg and bandages on her stomach area as well as her chest. Both were asleep she will have to get the details from then in the morning.

[Scene change ]

ruby was in her mindscape chasing madera around, why you may ask well she wanted to give madera a bath. While said fox didn't want a bath he's a fox who takes, pride in his fur even when in human form. Eventually ruby just stopped and made a lake appear under maderas feet causing him to fall in, then said lake turned into a bathtub and shampoo and conditioners appeared along side before he could jump out ruby grabbed him and started cleaning him. Madera could swore that his sister was laughing at him.

[Scene change ]

Salem was sitting in her throne room with a crystal ball in front of her, looking at her brother in his host's mind and to some of her subordinates surprise she was laughing. They looked at the ball to see what was making her laugh and they to began to laugh.

As amusing as it was she Called forth one of her grimms and handed it a latter. "Takeep this to my brother he will know what it is for. " she said the grimm which was a lion based grimm bowed as it took the latter in it's mouth and started running to her bother's location.

Madera was not happy why because ruby had decided to give him a bath, yesterday and it was absolutely awsom...hell it was absolutely hell. Madera had to shake his head to clear it of perverted images of him and ruby, he knows that he wasn't going insane or he would have killed himself and his host. So WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM?! Madera decided to sleep whatever that was bothering him off, after letting ruby know that he was going to sleep. Madera layed down on a bed that imagined for him.

[Scene change / time skip.]

It had been three years since ruby was framed by someone using a copy of her weapon and clothing, they never did found out who did it but what they did know was that ruby, was now a wanted fugitive since some people claimed that they seen her helping grimm attack villages and towns. Three long years.

Team 'wby' all who were now in their senior year at beacon academy, were not doing anything but looking into every rumor that had popped up about team leader ruby rose. Yang at the moment was on the rooftop of the dormitories looking at a picture of herself, and Ruby who was at the moment holding a baby fox pup who she found next to it's dead mother, she and Ruby raised it until it was old enough to live on it's own.

'Ruby...why? Why did you let that MONSTER take you away from us?' She thought to herself it was two years ago that Ozpin came clean about, something that Ruby had sealed away inside of her since the day she was born.

*Flashback *

Ozpin was sitting in his office as he waited for three young girls, who were finishing up their freshman year at beacon to inform them, of something that they should have know about their former team leader ruby rose. As he waited he began to play a few video feeds that were caught by a few airships and hikers, as he looks through them he saw one that had ruby helping a normal non grimm fox out of a hunters trap, ozpin smiled glad that the caring personality ruby has was still their just buried. He turned off his computer and looked out of one of his office windows and, looked at the amity colosseum which was permanently docked in vale, since the vale council along with the other councils from the other kingdom's decided to cancel vital festival.

When ozpin told his students and the other students who were there to, attend a competition that was always held during vital festival were sadden and mad. Hell even cardin was mad said that the reason for way the, council cancel the festival was because of ruby...he even called her a grimm who*chunck*( uh oh) everyone who knew yang instantly either ran to a door or dropped to the ground or jumped through a damn window. Why because she heard what cardin said as her now very bright red pissed off eye's indicated, ozpin sighed as he remembered that cardin had to be taken to a hospital after yang was done with him, she may not have had her aura but she could still deal a HUGE amount of damage.

When he heard the sound of the elevator that lead to his, office bing he was greeted by the sight of a very depressed yang along with her two other slightly depressed teammates. As they approached him ozpin could smell the distinct smell of alcohol comming from yang, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as they sat down in front of him.

" Hello professer ozpin how can we help you?" Ozpin had to wince when he heard the lifeless tone in her voice. But he remembered that Ruby was basically and metaphorically her life, and when she was left she took Yang's will to fight unless it has something to do with her (ruby ).

" girls it time I believe that I let in on something... about your former team leader ruby rose. " he said as the elevator bing again this time, Yang's uncle and her father Taiyang came wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

After explaining what ruby held in her. yang, weiss, and blake were all heartbroken and swore that they will get their leader back one way or another.

*End Flashback *

As yang kept mentally berate herself she never noticed that a fox with seven tails watching her from the shadows, this fox however was not either ruby or the ten tails it's, fur was the color of a ice cream called neopolitan. Neo watched as the older sister of her new master arguing with herself. Neo deciding enough was enough she walked over to the blond and jumped on to her head. Yang who was surprised by the sudden weight on her head she reached up, and placed whatever jumped her in her line of sight it was a fox...WITH THE EYE'S OF THE BITCH WHO BEATEN HER ON THE TRAIN ON THE DAY OF THE BREACH! Yang's eye's glowed pure red as she looked at the fox then noticed the seven tails on it as well as a envelope in it's mouth, anger quickly turned into curiosity she took the letter and read it and her eye's widen. She dropped neo who fell all the way to ground zero.

The letter was from ruby who decided to return to beacon academy. She quickly rushed to her dorm room and rushed in. sitting at the single desk in the room was Weiss and sitting on her bed was blake reading like she always does. Both looked up at yang who wasn't even out of breath and to her teammates surprise, her aura was flaring up as if her love to fight had returned to her. She quickly told them about the letter as well as shown them it's contains, both girls smiled and cheered they were finally getting their old team back together. Oh so they think they are not knowing the true reason for her return.

[Scene change ]

ruby rose and madera who was now finally free from the damn seal due to ruby removing it, from within her mindscape which had of course brought out a soul fragment of her mother summer. The two talked was waiting patiently for the two of them to reach a decision. When it was reached the seal came off but summers soul fragment had somehow merged with rubys scythe dark moon, not that she's complaining it just means that she and her mother get to be together again. Of course though madera had to listen when she gave Ruby the 'talk ' since he still had a mental connection with ruby. He swore to high heaven that he must have pissed off a deity somehow.

" so it's time." Ruby said as she looked over at madera who was human form.

Madera wore a black armor that cloaks it self in a poisonous shadowy aura. (Think of the armor you get from one of the dadric princes in skyrim.) When she asked what type of metal it was made from he surprised her by saying that it was ebony. He also had a black cloak that was purple on the inside, which made her raised a eyebrow which gotten a "my mom made this for me." From him which made her laugh at him. Him madera the king of the grimm was a moma's boy when he was younger. He grumbled under his breath about ' smartass girlfriend.' Yes he finally admitted that he had fallen for ruby and she him, which was surprising to him but not unwelcome they had gone on a few dates in a few cities and towns, all of them ending at midnight in a big field with flowers blowing in the wind.

" Yes it's time...time to end this war between . and. For. All." He said as all of his Grimm on the continent of vale move to the forest surrounding madera roared and so did ruby both of their roars echoed loudly.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" (Think four tail naruto.)

[Scene change ]

Salem was sitting on a throne in an old underwater fortress as she waited for her brother to appear so they can end this war. She had already loss her grimm In Atlas, vacuo, and magerine (forgot name of place please don't hate.) She will not loose her grimm here.

Ruby was walking through a forest south of and east of the, forever fall forest and the reason why she was walking around was because some of her boyfriend's grimm spotted a alpha level Goliath that serves her sister-in-law salem, and she was out to kill it and send a message to her letting her know that her time was ending.

" now if I were a hug mammoth where would I be?" She wondered aloud.

And as if to answer her question she heard the sound of a Beowolf howl from near by, she readied her scythe then jumped up high in the air as, a Goliath rushed out of the tree's ruby looked down at it as she landed on it's back she. As she stood she noticed that the mammoth had passangers on it's back. Staring at her were a small pack of Beowolves, ruby smiled as she slashed at them killing them in on swing of her scythe. She then ran to the head and stabbed the Goliath's head causing it to fall down dead. As the grimm body's vanish into thin air ruby continued on looking for her target due to the Goliath being a non-alpha level one.

" I guess that there isn't a alpha Goliath in the area. Isn't that right *ruby looks up in a tree to see a Raven looking at her.* raven?" Ruby asked in a monotone voice, while also having a serious look on her face, and the Raven then took off and flew behind a tree. Only to have a woman wearing a grimm mask and black and red dress with a sheathed katana. (Don't know what type of sword it is.)

" Hello ruby. It's good to see you again." Raven said to her.

She ran into ruby and madera about a year and a half ago, due to reports saying that a ten tailed fox grimm with a young girl.

*Flashback *

Raven Branwen brother to Qrow Branwen was currently sitting down in, a bar when two men who were sitting at a table started talking.

" dude you didn't hear?" One of them said.

" hear what?" The other asked.

" apparently the missing huntress in training, ruby rose was seen in the nearby mountain rang, and she was with a companion."

Now normally Raven wouldn't have cared about rumors, but when hearing about her former team leader's daughter, name she paid extra attention to the two men maybe she can find her, and force her to go back to beacon and stay their with yang. Raven wasn't surprised by the line of thought she really did care for her teammates so she became her tribes leader, in order to protect them from the same fate as others who fought them.

"Really now? "

" yeah and get this. Where ever she goes a legion of fox grimm and a handful of other grimm, are always following her like a pet who follows it's master."

"No way grimm are mindless beasts. (So you think.) Besides if the girl did have grimm following her, then why hasn't she been seen attacking villages and settlements?"

The other guy shrugged he didn't know the answer. ' summers little girl has grimm following her like a master? Now this I absolutely have to see. ' Thought Raven who then got up and left the bar.

(Two hours later )

Raven was walking around the wood's searching for ruby and her companion for, about two hours eventually she had cutten down a tree due to her anger, reaching a boiling point she couldn't find any trace of ruby in the forest...AND IT WAS RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO THE MOUNTAIN RANGE!

' This is absolutely ridiculous I should have found a trace of her. There is no way a little girl in training to be a huntress could be, easily keeping her presence concealed...unless I she isn't traveling by ground. ' she thought with a facepalm. ( Well duh ruby is a in all technical term queen of the grimm...well soon to be.) Then the noise of metal meeting metal was heard off to her right about hundred yards or so. Thinking that it might be ruby and her companion Raven quietly made her way over to the source, and found...a Scroll replaying sound effects of weapons hitting another weapon. A question mark appeared above ravens head when out of nowhere a her feet were snapped out from beneath her, and soon she found herself stuck up in a tree hanging upside-down when bushes rustled. And out of the bushes came bandits.

" Well , well, look what we have here boy's. A woman who is all alone and-" Whatever the bandit was going to say was cut off when a black blade erupted from his chest and all the bandits that was behind him stepped back, when the body fell Raven was surprised to see a young man wearing ebony black armor and a black katana blade. And a black cloak.

One of the braver bandits charged at the guy but when he got close, the man slowly turned and saw the peirceing soul crushing red eye's of a grimm. The bandit stopped in his tracks which was a bad thing...a very, very, very bad thing the stranger then kicked him Sparta style. The bandit landed next to his friends pale face and dead eye's. The guy looked like he lost the will to live. (Sound familiar anyone.)

The other bandits looked at the guy who then whistled loudly which caused a pack of Beowolves to appear.

*a hour later*

Raven couldn't believe her eye's. She had just witnessed what was basically a massacre unlike any other. All the bandits were laying dead on the ground with the Beowolves chowing down, on their corpses blood and guts were spewing out of the body's, and hanging out of the grimm mouth's she was close to throwing up. She looked at the man who had yet to cut her down from the tree, said man was just sitting down on a box cleaning his nails with a...kunai? Where in the hell did he keep that? (Ninja secret Raven ninja secret. Lol) " where in the hell is she?" The boy groaned. As a nearby bush rustled and out came a red furred fox with seven tails. The man looked at the fox and smiled as the fox transformed into a 17 year old girl, whom she recognized as Ruby due to her looking like her mother only with fox features.

" I'm here madera relax jeez I had to take the long way around to get heres." Ruby said as she had her now single tail brush against, the now named madera's chin which caused him suck in air and look away to release the breath that he's been holding. " Anyways *ruby looks up at raven and knocks off her mask, and noticed a striking resemblance of yang in her.* who is she another 'toy' of yours? " she questioned with a serious look which caused madera to have his face meet hand palm.

" one: no. Two: the bandits captured her. Three: she's Raven Branwen your sisters mother." He said to her then he gotten sent into a tree by, a sudden burst of demonic energy blasting out from ruby which started scaring madera.

" YOUR MY SISTER'S MOTHER? ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MOST OF HER LIFE! ? " ruby asked /yelled at raven with now all seven of her tails lashing out obliterating trees. It took madera all he had to dodge and stay standing with rubys Wrath, was going all over the place he also sensed that all the Grimm that belong to both him and his sister, left the area and he personally doesn't blame them for he personally believes in the 'hell has no wrath like that of a woman's scorn.' And ruby is a literal walking proof of that statement. It took madera literally five hours starting at two thirty, in the afternoon and ending at seven thirty at night to calm her down.

Madera sometime in between the five hours had cut down raven, and started climbing up a tree and transformed into his fox form and fell asleep with ruby, on the inside of his curled up body while Raven tried to process what had happened and soon fell asleep as well. Next morning all three of them were walking around the same town that, Raven was in earlierthat day but Ruby had an illusion on herself so she could hide madera didn't need to.

" look ruby...you need to go back to beacon."

Ruby didn't respond to ravens awkward statement. Said woman looked to madera who, she knew for a fact was Salem's older brother and all but, she couldn't help but wonder why would he attack his sibling. Soon ruby began to talk.

"The main reason for why I'm not going back, is because of the fact that I am now, a tri-breed part of me is grimm, another part demon, and once again human. I would be killed on site for things that I had never done. *Raven was going to say something but Ruby continued.* and secondly I know about the rumors that are being spread about me, *at this point ruby began crying but stopped when madera came up behind her and hugged her. She gave him a thankful smile and leaned into him.* so you tell me Raven why would 8 return to a place where there are only people who had, metamorphicly stabbed me in the back? " she asked her.

" because yang...she lost the will to live ruby. Her aura is unusable."

"What?"

"Yang hasn't been able to use her aura, due to some unknown reason."

Madera flinched like someone had thrown a punch at him. Both woman noticed this and looked at him, he noticed the stares and coward before them "yeah...that...might have been me. Woops!" And no soon as he said that ruby uppercut him sending him flying high and the air. Ruby looked around and saw a concrete blockade and just her foot she moved it, around then stepped back looked up as madera fell on top of the block holding his family 'jewels'.

" I probably should have seen that comming." He said as he fell over.

*End Flashback *

" I thought that you weren't going to go, back to beacon anytime soon you two." Raven said looking at her as, madera entered the clearing with some deathstalker's and fox, grimm that are standing up on two legs looking like ninja's madera climbed off a deathstalker that he was riding. (Not like that you pervs.)

" Raven normally we wouldn't have to, but a certain queen has decided to face, madera in a one on one combat duel whoever win's gets the throne." Ruby said as she continued her way to beacon or at least she thinks she is going the right way.

"Rubes beacons in the other direction." Madera said pointing at the correct way. Which got him a glare from ruby with glowing menacingly silver eye's. She walked to the direction and continued on.

(Beacon academy )

Meanwhile yang and the other members of her team were decorating the great hall for a welcome back party for ruby, with ozpins permission of course they also have the help of team JPNR and CVFY. (I think that's how you do their team name. ) they being working tirelessly they really do want to apologize for not being there when she needed them to be, and to talk to her about the grimm that is living inside of her at the moment. (They don't know that he is free.)

* * *

(AN : a cookie for those who got the reference in the end. So ruby betrayed by those she cared for. WHAT will happen, also buzz of about the design of her mindscape I cannot come up something good. Also got this idea from another author but his had dragons. Also took elements from naruto that is the entire series from shorn jump to shippuden. yeah going the other. also i had combined to the chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2 : going home

chapter two

Madera and ruby were currently making their way to beacon in there, fox forms as many other grimm who serve madera march behind them like a army would with their generals. As they march towards beacon academy , next to ruby was the girl who was at first serving Roman the one and only neo. Who was madera first adopted child, he could still remember the day that he first met her.

* * *

\- flashback-a long time ago-

* * *

Madera was walking around a soon to be destroyed village, when he first heard it the cry of little broken girl. well not actually hear it but felt it. and with his mind wondering who is making a child this sad madera made his way, and what he saw definitely added the town to his shit list...and several others. madera was currently looking at a pile of dead corpses but that did not bother him, what did bother him that they were defiled. as he could clearly tell by the smell of piss and other things. not even he the soon to be king of the grimm would defile or disrespect the dead, hey even he has principles madera shook his head and focused on the depressed feeling of his target.

And to his shock the feeling came from the pile he quickly made, his way over and noticed that flesh blood was coming from one of the bodies he pressed his fingers on the bodies neck and felt no pulse. "strange this isn't residual sadness, i would have picked up on that. hm." madera even though he didn't want to move the body aside and came face to face with little girl who was very much alive, he picked her up and walked away from the pile. when he was a good distance he laid the girl down and looked her over, she had pink and darkish brown hair that matched her eye's.

He also noticed that she was bleeding from her neck, Madera 's right hand glowed pitch black, and he placed it on the wound and it began to steam and close. The little girl tried to scream but she couldn't madera tried to make it less painful but, with the cut being so deep it was impossible. The cut went all the way down to her vocal cords. Madera growled he was truly going to raze the town to the ground. 'No child should go through what you did little one. ' he thought.

Madera picked her up once again and made his way out of the village with the girl, who was surprisingly asleep he looked down at her with his red glowing eye's. And to his shock she snuggled closer to him which brought forth a feeling he never felt before, well at last to anyone who is not his little sister Salem. Madera looked up and saw a small Grimm fox sitting down on a hill, not to far away from him and the girl. Madera nodded his head and the fox let loose an impressive roar which brought forth any and all nearby Grimm, to it's location and soon they all ran towards the village just as madera stepped though the gate leading into it it. Many of the Grimm ran past him while the younger ones quickly bowed down to him then quickly followed their fellow Grimm, over the sound's of women and children screaming madera could hear the girl in his arms made a whimpering sound.

And she soon opened her eye's and looked around. by now they were under a tree madera let loose a small laugh when she jumped up noticing him, for the first time she looked at madera feeling afraid she looked around looking for someone.

'her mother i guess.' madera assumed but he was proving wrong when, she got down on her knees and cried. once again madera felt that same feeling he felt when he first saw her. he felt protective of her he doesn't know why but he does. awkwardly madera reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, while at the same time looking into her mind. He saw a woman with the same hair as the girl get gun down, and killed along with her father and then he throat slit opened. Madera did find out her name though.

"Well young neo how about you live with me? " he asked her when they separated. Neo nodded her head since she knew that she couldn't talk, madera turned into a horse size fox and wrapped neo in one of his tails and placed her on his back.

"Hold on neo this going to be a bumpy ride. "He said to her.

Neo nodded and held onto his fur tightly as madera began to run, as he ran madera looked back at neo on occasion making sure that she was OK. He saw her eyes widened as madera broke through a tree line and stopped at a log cabin. A place where she will live the rest of her life. Until her new father is in need of her. No matter what it is she will always be there for him.

* * *

End flash back.

* * *

Madera shook his head clearing it so that way he can prepare himself to see ozpin, and if need be destroy that shool of his and everyone inside of it minus teams wby, jnpr, and cvfy. it would appears that summer had gotten ruby to forgive her old team and the other's that weren't there for her. although madera did say that he was still more then willing to kill them. that landed him sleeping in ruby's mindscape for about a month or two.

"are we there yet?" ruby asked her mate.

"no." he said getting ignore.

"now?"

"no."

this went on about a total of twenty minutes until they approached, the edge of the forever fall forest and in front of the army of grimm that follows madera. stood what is left of his sisters grimm army, both sides looked at each other until salem's forces turn and ran into a underground cave.

"after them." madera said and a quarter of his army went after. "let's go say hi to your family love."

"let's although we better let them know that we are here." ruby said as her fox form grew bigger, along with madera, and neo. the rest of the army dispersed, and went to either the emerald forest or towards the now abandoned mount glen.

" this is why my sister is stupid." madera commented when he saw the said mountain in the far distance. the dragon that was sleeping awoken when salem called back the ones she created. but not all of them listened to her, like any child some rebelled. others chose to remain neutral, not that he blamed them of course. him raising neo when she was kid showed him that not everything can be just about destruction. funny enough both neo and ruby showed madera that there must be a balance, and that balance must be maintain. salem was trying to destroy that balance...he will not let that happen!

* * *

beacon

* * *

yang xiao long and the rest of her friends along with her father(taiyang) and her uncle(qrow) were sitting down at the cafeteria when they, heard the grimm invasion siren go off signaling a horde of grimm was making its way to vale. yang and her teammates rushed to pull out their scrolls to call there lockers, but before they could even start typing the horn stopped bellowing making them all tense. everyone who was in the cafeteria held their breath then release it when, nothing else happen then one of the windows breaks and came through it was the horn.

several student's screamed and those who had their weapons on hand, (taiyang,qrow, and teachers.) held them out ready to fight. but what they were expecting to see was a shit ton of grimm, not three foxes the size of a beowolf to come through one had red fur but the tail was black, the second was pure black, and the other was blackish brown, and pink. with their eye matching them and the trio locked eyes with teams wby, jnpr, and cvfy. the three also took notice of the two men infront of them.

the red and black fox's glowed brightly, forcing everyone to close their eyes, and when they reopened them in the place of the two foxes. was one of the ones who they were waiting for.

"RUBY!"

{cliffhanger no jutsu!}


End file.
